Leo Comes Home
by crazyreader12
Summary: What if by the time that Leo gets from Ogygia to NYC, the rest of the Seven have grown up and had kids of their own? What if Leo and Calypso make a pit stop in the Big Apple in the same place as the kids are hanging out? Descriptions of said kids are on my profile. And now in the Beforehand in the story. Flames will be deflected by Leo!
1. Beforehand

Percabeth's Kids

Luke Charles Jackson- Named after both Luke Castellan and Charles Beckendorf. Twin to Silena. Shaggy blond hair and green-grey eyes.

Silena Bianca Jackson- Named after both Silena Beauregard and Bianca di Angelo. Twin to Luke. Hip-length black hair and blue-gray eyes.

Ethan Damaesan Jackson. Named after both Ethan Nakumara and the giant Damaesan. Dark brown hair and blue-green eyes.

Hestia(Tia) Sally Jackson- Named after both the goddess Hestia and Sally Jackson. Curly blond hair and sea-green eyes.

Jasper's Kids

Mellie (Mel) Thalia Grace- Named after both the cloud nymph Mellie and Thalia Grace. Shoulder length blond hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

Tristan Leo Grace- Named after both Tristan Mclean and Leo Valdez. Chocolate brown hair and blue eyes.

Frazel's Kids

Marie Emily Zhang- Named after both Marie Levesque and Emily Zhang. Almond shaped, gold eyes, and long, straight black hair.

Sammy Nico Zhang- Named after both Sammy Valdez and Nico di Angelo. Curly cinnamon toast hair, and dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Tofu Taco's and Arguments

Leo

Leo was ecstatic. After a month of flying on the back of Festus, he and Calypso were back in New York. They had touched down in Central Park, and after eating some tofu tacos, they were going to plan their grand entrance in Camp Halfblood ad go to Long Island to execute it. Leo was finally coming home.

At the moment, Calypso and him were walking through the park munching on the tacos. Then, they heard arguing through the trees. "C'mon Luke. Here is a perfectly fine place for a picnic."

"But Sil." another voice complained, this one a boy, "you promised that we'd find a place by a pond"

Another female voice cut in "You two are impossible! Why don't you guys just make a pond and get rid of it later!"

"I agree with Mel," cut in a soft female voice.

"Ya" cut in three more boys"If you two can't agree on a spot we'll never eat. I'm hungry"

"We all are" snapped the first voice. Someone named Sil?"which is why we should eat here."

"Fine," grumbled the voice of apparently Luke.

"Schist!" the voice Leo was pretty sure was Mel, "We left the sandwiches at home!"

Seeing as Leo was Leo, and he had tacos, he took this opportunity to barge in on this so called picnic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry. This took me forever to update *ducks rotten tomatoes* Anyway, I'm now adding another character description, which is of Reyna's and my OC's that I'm pairing her with (he's a clear-sighted mortal) kids. Also I'm just using Reyna's last name for now, because I don't have a last name for the OC yet. So here it is: Emerald Hylla (Sometimes Em or Hy) Ramirez-Arellano- Named after/in honor of the Hunter Phoebe and the Amazon Kinzie, and Hylla. Twin to Randall. Long black hair and dark green eyes. Randall (Ran or Randy) Nico Ramirez-Arellano- Named after Nico di Angelo. Twin to P.K. Black hair and light green eyes. In this story they are both 16, and Randall is dating Silena.**

Chtp. 2 Interruptions and Giant Bronze Dragons

LEO

With Calypso trailing behind him, Leo barged into the clearing, and subconsciously took in the appearances of the group. There was a tall bland haired and gray-green eyed boy, who was facing a tall girl with hip length black hair, and blue-gray eyes. Both were around sixteen. Right next to them was a boy with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was maybe fourteen. A few feet away at a large picnic basket was a short girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes (maybe fifteen), and sitting on the ground beside her was a boy with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, who was probably twelve. On the other side of the picnic basket was a small girl with almond shaped, gold eyes, and long black hair, about fourteen. Sitting next to the blue-eyed boy (and about the same age) was another boy, with curly cinnamon-toast hair and dark brown eyes.

"Sandwiches," he announced, "Are overrated. Don't you think Sunshine?"

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Not when they're made by me," she countered.

"True, true," Leo said. "However, these lovely people," here he gestured to the teens in the clearing "do not have sandwiches made by you. What we _do_ have are tacos made by me, which I will be totally willing to share.

 **(If you haven't read the author's note at the beginning of this chapter, read it before you continue.)**

SILENA

Silena was thoroughly annoyed. First it had taken an eternity to get everyone to come to the picnic, and for them to convince their parents to let Tia stay at home because she was only six, they'd had to leave without Ran and Emerald, then they couldn't agree on a place for the picnic, and _then_ they'd forgotten the sandwiches! So, with the luck she'd had today made her automatically assume that the strange Latino Elf looking guy, and the girl with him were monsters. Before she could say anything though, the elf started talking again.

"My name is.. Wait a minute!" his eyes widened as he seemed to realize something. "Earlier, did one of you say, ' _Schist,_ we left the sandwiches at home?"

"Ya, why?" asked Mel.

"It's just that..." The boy was cut off when Ran and Emerald burst into the clearing.

"Guys, glad we found you," panted Ran.

"Found something you'll want to see," gasped Emerald.

"Huge bronze dragon like from the stories," Ran continued.

"Just a few clearings off," finished Emerald.

Latino Elf and the girl's eyes went wide. "You can see him!?" they exclaimed in unison.


	4. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3 Shock and Figuring Things Out (With a side of Coming to Terms)

RAN

All of us (Em and me just realizing that they're there) stared at the pair.

"Yaaaa" said Em and I.

Elf dude cocked his head. "Are you guys demigods?"

Silena shook her head. "No, we're legacies. Is the bronze dragon yours?"

Elf guy nodded.

"Cool!" said Tristan.

"You wanna meet him?" asked Mr. Elf

Still suspicious, Silena eyed them warily. "Are you demigods?"

Elf Boy grinned. "Yup! Son of Hephaestus! Sunshine here though, not really sure." He turned to the girl. "Are you a Titan or a Goddess or something else now that we're not sure if you're still immortal."

She shrugged. "I guess I'm technically still a Titan... Not really sure though."

Everyone took a step away from the pair.

"Titan?!" squeaked Marie.

"Relaaaaaax," said Santa's Helper, "she's the friendly kind. So, you guys still wanna see the dragon?"

Silena, Luke, Em, and me had a silent conversation. They seemed friendly, and we all had pretty good people reading skill, something we learned from Silena's mom, who was an expert. On the other hand she was a Titan, and we didn't know them. Finally we agreed to go, but we would be on our guard.

As we walked, Latino Elf talked nonstop.

First he asked us if we went to either of the camps, and when Silena, Luke, Ethan, Mel, and Tristan said that they spent a lot of time at Camp Half-Blood, he frowned, but seemed to shrug it off. It still seemed suspicious, and I knew that Silena agreed with me. Then he started talking about his dragon. The guy was kind of obsessed with it. Apparently he'd rebuilt most of it except for the head after it had been destroyed. "Really, what was the guy thinking, putting lasers around his yard, I mean geez! No consideration." Also it could turn into a suitcase. "Flip a switch, and Presto! World's heaviest carry-on bag!"

Finally, we made it to the clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood the huge bronze dragon Em and I had run into earlier. Señor Elf turned around and spread his arms out wide. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to..."

He was interrupted when Uncle Nico stepped out of the shadows with the sandwiches which had apparently been left behind. He took one look at Mr. Elf and dropped the sandwiches. Pity, that.

"Leo?" he gasped. Puzzle pieces clicked into place. His appearance, the tool belt, definitely the dragon. Now it seemed so obvious. We'd all heard to stories about him and Festus the dragon. Hadn't we all heard the stories? He'd gotten vaporized flying into King Midas's lawn, and turned into a suitcase in Quebec. But I guess none of us expected to run into our parent's long dead friend.

Leo gaped at the son of Hades. "di Angelo?" he asked, "but you're so..." "Old?" he asked. "That does tend to happen after twenty years. You've been dead a long time."

"Twenty years?" Leo whispered. "I've been gone for _twenty years_?"

Nico nodded. Leo turned to us. "So you'd be..."

"They're kids," Nico confirmed.

"Okay," said Leo clearly still trying to come to terms. "Okay." a hint of his previous joking attitude came back out. "Soooo, let me guess." He pointed to Luke, Sllena and Ethan in turn. "I'd say you're Percy and Annabeth's." They blinked and nodded. He turned to Mel and Tristan. "You'll be Jason and Piper's." His voice cracked a little on the names. They nodded. He pointed to Marie and Sammy. "You've got to be Frank and Hazel's." When they gave affirmation, he turned to Em and me.

"Hmm. Well. Hmm. This one's harder. If I had to guess, I'd say, maybe...Reyna's?" he looked at Nico. He nodded.

"Right. So, as you probably have figured out, and if you haven't, _clearly_ not enough stories have been told to you, but anyway. My name is Leo Valdez," his hands caught on fire, "And this lovely lady is Calypso."

"So you did get her off," murmured Nico, "Percy kept going out to try to find the island, but then Annabeth got pregnant, so he went to Olympus. All they would tell him was that she'd been taken care of. He's still mad about that."

A devilish grin spread across Leo's face at the mention of his friends. Then he announced, "I have a plan."  
 **Oh no. What's Leo gonna do? Guess you'll have to wait to find out! Dun dun DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Joking aside, special thanks to ABC-123, and especially to DER ELECTRIFIED UNICORN and Bluefood4ever (love your username by the way). I LOVE positive reviews. I have just discovered that the do, in fact, make me write faster, just so I can keep you guys happy! You're awesome. :o)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I appreciate reviews, that's true, but, listen. The chapters are gonna be as long as they're gonna be. Some are going to be longer or shorter than others as inspiration ebbs and flows, and that's just the way it is. Kinda like updates, although that has more to do with the chances I'm getting to write more than anything else. I'm not saying this to be mean or anything like that, so please just accept the length of the chapters, and that'll make we much happier. I'll admit that the chapters for this story are shorter than I anticipated, but that's just how this story's going. I do appreciate that you guys want more though! :o)**

Chpt 4-Loud Music and Group Hugs, With a Dash of Group Explaining

PIPER (Cause I'm just going to make you wait to find out the plan until it happens)

While the kids were in the park, the gang, (me, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, Aaron, Nico, Will, and Grover) went to hang out at Sally's and Paul's. Despite the fact that Percy was grown up and didn't live there anymore, the place was still considered a safe haven for demigods, seeing as there were always blue cookies, spare weapons, nectar, ambrosia, hugs, and other necessary demigod supplies in stock. Plus, Sally was like a second mother to almost all of us. Tia, Percy and Annabeth's youngest was also present.

We told stories of the old days, like when Nico told Percy that with great power comes great need to take a nap, and to wake him up later, then promptly passed out, as they were on the run from Hades and his minions, or the horrible cover stories that Percy and Grover came up with on their first quest. (three twelve year-olds drowning in the same bath tub, really?)

Now Percy was just realizing that he'd proposed to Annabeth when they were twelve the ancient Greek way, tossing the bride an apple, when they were playing hacky sack. The rest of us were laughing our heads off, when Sally rushed in. "The kids forgot they're sandwiches," she exclaimed.

Everybody looked at Nico. He sighed and stretched out his hand. "I'll take them." Sally handed him the bag, and he shadow traveled away. After a few minutes, he shadow-traveled back. He seemed like he was waiting for something to happen, but when Annabeth asked him about it, he shrugged it off. The rest of us exchanged looks. Something was definitely up.

After ten minutes more of stories, (including the dam snack bar story, which cracks us all up every time, especially when Grover, Thalia, and Percy act it out.) All of the kids came bursting into the room. They were all yelling incoherently, even the older sets of twins. Percy jumped to his feet. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Silena, what happened?"

She was gasping for breath. They had clearly run all the way from the park. Something was very wrong. "In the park," she gasped, "there's boy" *pant, pant* "he kept setting himself on-" Then lights went out. Hestia screamed. Suddenly, Light 'em Up started blaring out from unknown speakers throughout the house. "Fire!" shouted Silena, finishing her sentence in sinc with the music, as in the doorway, flames burst into life licking around the person standing there.

"Wazzup, guys?" said Leo Valdez, grinning like crazy. "Miss me?"

"Leo Valdez," I said, my voice deadly calm, "Extinguish yourself immediately."

His smile started to slip as the flames died out. As soon as they were completely gone, I charged in and wrapped him in a bear hug. If he'd come back a month, or maybe a year after he'd gotten rid of Gaea, I probably would've punched him or slapped him before giving him a hug, but now... now I was just glad he was alive and here. Jason joined in, and then Percy yelled "Group hug!" and the rest of the seven charged in. The lights came back on, and the group hug was interrupted by a snorting sound.

We broke apart, to see Nico, who apparently had been holding laughs in the best he could, let loose with chortles. After he let loose, so did the kids, laughing so hard, tears were coming down their faces. All of us but Leo, and the girl beside him that I'd just noticed, looked at them, especially Nico strangely.

"You, your faces!" he wheezed.

"Priceless" agreed Luke between laughs.

"Absolutely hilarious," added Silena, still giggling.

"Leo," said Ran and Emerald in unison, "your plans rock!" And they all laughed their heads off.

"Wait a minute," Jason said, "you guys knew?!"

It took another few minutes for all the laughing to die down.

"Answer the question," Jason ordered.

Silena wiped the tears from her eyes. "Of _course_ we knew," she said rolling her eyes. "Leo heard us arguing, and when Mel discovered the missing sandwiches, he barged in, dragging Calypso with him, and announced that sandwiches, except those made by Calypso, were overrated, and what we needed were tacos."

"He was about to introduce himself," Mel continued, "When he realized that I'd said _Schist_ we forgot the sandwiches. He was about to explain when,"

"Ran and Emerald ran yelling about this bronze dragon they'd found" Marie took up the story, "and Leo and Calypso said, 'You can see him?!'"

"Em 'n I said that we could," cut in Ran, "and he asked us if we were demigods." then as an afterthought, he added, "I must've come up with seven different elf related names for Leo in my head before we knew his name."

" _Anyway_ ," Luke took on the narration. "Sil told 'im that we're legacies, and he told us that he's a son of Hephaestus, and he wasn't really sure if Cally," this earned him a glare from her direction, "was a Titan or what..."

"...Which totally freaked Marie out," interrupted Sammy.

"Did not," said Marie indignantly.

"Aaaaaaanywho," Ethan cut in, "Calypso told us that she thought that she was a Titan and Leo assured us that she was the friendly kind, then he asked us if we wanted to see Festus."

Tristan continued. "All of the twins did some kinda eye conversation thing, and said we could go. So we went, and Leo was talking a lot, he asked us if we'd been to either of the camps, and when me, Mel, Luke and Silena said that we went to Camp, he got a weird look on his face, which I'm pretty sure we all noticed."

The rest nodded, and Emerald finished the story. "He told us more about Festus, we got to the clearing, saw the dragon, Uncle Nico came with the sandwiches, saw Leo, we figured stuff out, Leo gave us the plan, we utilized it, and you know the rest."

Hestia came forward. "So _your_ Leo?" she asked sweetly, because c'mon, the kid does _everything_ sweetly.

He grinned. "uh huh. And who are you?"

"'m Tia." she announced proudly. "'ts short for Hestia, 'n Percy 'n Annabeth 're my mommy and daddy.

I could _see_ Leo's heart melt. I realized that everyone was just standing there. "Let's go in and sit down." I suggested, "Leo has a lot of explaining to do." I glanced at Calypso and winked before Percy and Annabeth led them all into the living room to talk.  
 **Whew! Longest chapter for this story yet! I'm feeling a it accomplished. I'm also thinking about ending this story here. What do you guys think? As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! :o)**


	6. Sorry, Not a Chapter, Just Shout-outs

**OOPS! I forgot to do my shout-outs in the last chapter! Shame on me!**

 **So anyway, here they are:**

 **Bluefood4ever, for continued support and sticking with this story.**

 **Tigerl1ly81, because even though I don't care for people asking me to make my chapters longer, I love it when you love it.**

 **CrazyBlueOwl- again, love the username, and I love Leo's plans too, because they're usually crazy. To quote him in Mark of Athena: "I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts."**

 **Anyway, love you all, until next time! :o)**


	7. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOO Guess what guys, I'm not dead! Shocking, I it took me so long to update, I'm just about ready to burn all of my homework and be done with it, but want to succeed in school, can't really do that so... Okay guys this is the last chapter of this story. *gasp* I honestly was thinking about ending it with the last chapter, but when people asked me for more, I couldn't just say no, now could I? So, here it is.**

Chapter 5- Talking and Conclusions

LEO (I started with him, so I'm gonna end it with him)

The living room of the Jackson-Blofis residence was very crowded. Calypso and I took the love-seat, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel took the couch. (The girls were sitting on the boys's laps). Reyna, and a man I'd never seen before, but I assumed to be her husband sat in the armchair. Thalia was on the floor right in between Jason/Piper and Percy/Annabeth. Grover was sitting on the other side of Percy/Annabeth. Will Solace was sitting on the ground between the armchair and the couch, and to my surprise, Nico was sitting in between his legs, leaning back against his chest! I guessed they were dating, but it surprised me because I'd never had any idea that either of them swung that way. It did, however explain Nico's less forbidding demeanor, and the fact that he was wearing a dark blue shirt underneath his aviators jacket instead to black. The kids were all sitting around on the floor, Silena in Ran's lap, Mel in Luke's, and Marie leaning againsed Ethan with is arm around her.

It was disconcerting for me, much more than I let on. I mean, worst case scenario in my imagination was going on a year or two, best case a few days. But to come back and find out that I'd been gone for around twenty? All of my friends had grown up. I was the age of their kids! THEY'RE KIDS! Ok, so I was freaking out a little. Maybe a lot.

I took in a shaky breath, and Calypso gave me a worried look.

"So," Hazel said softly, giving Calypso a warm smile, "you got her back."

"Yes," Calypso said with a smile, "he most certainly did. Face-planted in the sand on my island."

I huffed in mock indignation.

Percy was still staring at her like he couldn't believe his eyes. "Percy looked for years," Grover said, sensing the tension. "Spent months at a time out at sea, trying to find the island. Then Annabeth got pregnant, so he had to stop, but he went to Olympus, demanded that they let you go."

Calypso hiccuped. "What did they say?" I asked.

Percy gave an annoyed grunt. "Told me that it'd been taken care of. That's it. I guess I know what they meant now, but still..." he smiled at Calypso. "Your moonlace is still in my mom's garden box."

Calypso opened her mouth to say something, but Jason cut her off before he'd realized. "So... what happened with you guys?"

"There's not much to say," I admitted. "Just pain from dying, then worse from the physician's cure, I woke up, the navigation readings on Festus were pointing nowhere, I found the island, picked up Calypso, and we landed in Central Park."

Calypso was staring at Percy and Annabeth, as if trying to extract information from their brains. When this didn't work, she spoke up. "Before anyone says anything else, I need to clear something up. Leo told me that you two fell into...Tartarus."

They nodded, and I saw a light of understanding dawn in Percy's eyes.

She bit her lip. "I don't suppose, that you may have, by any chance run into the...Arai?"

Percy nodded.

Calypso's head dropped into her hands. "I'm so sorry, if I had known, I never, ever would've..."

"Calypso," Annabeth's voice was gentle. Calypso's head snapped up. "It's okay. Percy forgave you as soon as he knew, and I did the same when he told me. You had no way of knowing that something like that would happen, and it wasn't really your fault. It was the god's."

Percy nodded emphatically. "What she said."

"Wait up, hold the phone." I held up my hands in the universal 'stop' gesture. "What, _exactly_ did Calypso do? And what in Hades does it have to do with Tartarus?

Calypso bit her lip and looked down, Annabeth closed her eyes, so Percy sighed and spoke. "Ah, well, you see, oh geez how do I say this...Well to put it bluntly, Calypso put a curse on me that effected Annabeth."

"Wait, WHAT" was the general reply tho that statement.

Percy rolled his eyes. "She was bitter, it was like 20 years ago, and frankly I don't blame her a bit. Anyway, it has to do with Tartarus, because it wasn't like a magical curse, and in Tartarus there are these monsters called Arai, and when you kill them they release a curse that someone put on you, and you're affected by it. Annabeth and I ran into them, Calypso's curse was released, end of story."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh."

I put my arm around Calypso, because even though no one was blaming her, I could tell that she still felt guilty, which was total Minotaur crap.

"Right!" I rubbed my hand together excitedly (witch was actually a little awkward...) "You've got our story, how about you give us your's?"

They grinned, and launched into a saga of their adventures. How Nico and Will got together, the whole shebang with the Egyptians and Annabeth's cousin, how things with the Romans had panned out, other quests (not that many, but enough to make me role my eyes, because I mean, most of these guys had saved the world not one but TWICE for the love of Aphrodite!) new campers, who got together with who, how Reyna and her husband Aaron met, who got married when and how the proposals went, the pregnancies and births of the kids (not _that_ much detail thank Elysium), and then the kids filled us in on their quests ect. The whole time, I just wrapped my arms around Calypso, because I was home, and even though I was the age of their kids, I was with my friends, and there wasn't any end of the world crisis, and everything was going to be just fine.  
 **Whew! Done! Maybe now I can actually work on my other story now. (Maximum Ride/HOO crossover, on my profile.) So thank you all of my readers, I may do one more shoutout at some point for people who review this chapter, but here's the one for the last chapter:**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Thanks for sticking with me, If I had time I'd come up with another Leo quote, maybe next time though...**

 **Eeveecat1248: Thank you, and I hope I have delivered sufficiently.**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Thank you so much, and again, sorry for the slow update.**

 **Ayme am I: Thanks so much! Love the "pray to Apollo" bit by the way. :o)**

 **Readergirl6262: Thank you for the compliment regarding next generation fics, this is actually it for this story, but I might do others, maybe in different universes, where Leo comes back sooner, of other characters come through the doors of deth, or set before this story. So thanks, and I might do more, it probably won't be too soon though.**

 **BLUEFOOOOOOOOD: Thanks for your support, again though, this is the last chapter of this fic.**


	8. Shout out Part 1

**Hi! These are some of the shout outs for the last chapter, I'll probably do more later, but some people asked questions, so I'm answering them as well as doing the first wave of shout outs.**

 **Libb23- Hi to you to! And thanks.**

 **SASSY NINJA CHICKEN- Thanks for reading, and YES! One more week of school, and then Winter Break, HERE I COME!**

 **Eeveecat1248- Thank you for sticking with my story and liking it enough to review (that last one actually applies to everyone these shout outs mention)**

 **ABC123- Yup the crew is back together! I do ship solangelo (one of my OTP's) I love that you like my writing enough to request a story, but I haven't gotten any ideas for a strictly solangelo story. Yet. On the other hand, most of my stories that are HOO/PJO or crossovers between the series will involve some element of solangelo. Actually the sequel I have planned for my Maximum Ride/HOO crossover (which is called You've Got to be Kidding Me, to answer your other question) will have quite a bit of Solangelo involved. Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :o)**


	9. Shout Outs Part 2 (Final)

**Ok, these are the final shoutouts for the reviews on this story, and yes I know that they are practically a year over due. I am sorry about that. If you review after this, you will most likely get your reply via PM, sorry to the guest reviewers, I do appreciate your review even though I'm not able to respond.**

 **dizzydaisy37- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre- sorry, no Caleo baby epilogue. I do however, have another next gen. pjo story that had Caleo kids in it if you're interested. It's called Lost**

 **Eveecat1248- And I greatly appreciate it. If you're interested in another next gen. fanfic, I am in the process of writing another one, called Lost.**

 **SASSY NINJA CHICKEN- I am in the northern hemisphere, and I meant Christmas break. :o) No more chapters, sorry and this is the last set of shoutouts.**

 **To everyone who has stuck with this story, I'm just going to say one last time: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. You guys rock.**


End file.
